John Moore 1602 List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of early Colonial America immigrant John Moore (1602-1674) who sailed from Hertfordshire England to the Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1642 where he bought land in Sudbury MA. Research Notes Family Trees * Phineas Brigham 1784 Immigrant Ancestors * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors * Brigham Young Immigrant Ancestors A * Desiderio Alberto Arnaz IV (1953 - ), actor and musician, son of Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz * Lucie Désirée Arnaz (1951 - ), entertainer and producer; daughter of actors Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz B * Ball, Isaac (1747-1819) - ( IBall1, MBrewer, ERice, EMoore, JMoore1) - Revolutionary War Minuteman present at the Battle of Lexington in April 1775. * Ball, Lucille (1911-1989) - ( HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, IBall1, MBrewer, ERice, EMoore, JMoore1) - actress, comedienne, television personality, and studio executive Desilu Productions * Albert Perry Brigham (1855-1932) - ( HABrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, GBrigham, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore2, JMoore1) - famous American geologist and Baptist minister. * Brigham, Elbert S (1877-1962) - ( SJBrigham, WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, MRice, EMoore, JMoore1) ,, a very successful dairyman and three-term U.S. Congressman from Vermont. * Brigham, Elijah (1751-1816) - ( LBrigham, DBrigham, MRice, EMoore, JMoore1) - Massachusetts state representative and state senator; U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts. * Brigham, Paul (1761-1833) - ( PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, MRice, EMoore, JMoore1) - 1775 Massachusetts Minuteman of the Revolutionar War and one of the founders of St. Albans VT. C * Covey, Stephen R. (1932-2012) - ( ILRichards, SLRichards2, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore2, JMoore1) - Well noted Author of The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. D * Dewey, Wealthy (1786-1853) - Mormon Pioneer - wife of Phinehas Richards (1788-1874). * Drury, Allen S (1918-1998) - ( AMDrury, SDDrury, AKDrury, ADrury1, CDrury2, EDrury, DDrury, CDrury1, RRice, EMoore, JMoore1) - journalist and pultizer prize winner, UPI correspondant for the U.S. Senate in 1943-1945. * Drury, Alexander G (1844-1929) - (son of Asa) physician, medical educator, medical historian * Drury, Asa (1801-1870) - ( JDrury6, JDrury5, JDrury4, RRice, EMoore, JMoore1) - educator, Baptist minister, antebellum abolitionist, US Civil War Chaplain in 18th Kentucky Regiment. E * Esty, Constantine (1824-1912) - ( DEsty, MERice, URice, PRice4, HRice, JRice, EMoore, JMoore1) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Republican) and chief tax assessor during the Lincoln and Johnson administrations. * Esty, Alexander Rice (1826-1881) - (brother of Constantine) famous architect known for designing many Gothic Revival churches in New England, however his work also encompassed university buildings, public buildings, office buildings, and private residences across the Northeastern United States. G * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( BYoung, ANHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham3, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore2, JMoore1) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. H * [[Samuel Howe (1642-1713)|'Howe, Samuel (1642-1713)']] - Militia Officer served in King Philips War (1675-78). R * Rice, Peter (1761-1780) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, HRice, JRice, EMoore, JMoore1) died in military service, Revolutionary War while serving at West Point which was almost betrayed by Benedict Arnold. * Richards, Alice Ann (1849-1940) - (daughter of Willard) wife of Utah Militia Leader and frontiersman Lot Smith (1830-1892) * Richards, Franklin D. (1821-1899) (son of Phinehas Richards) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society * Richards, Franklin D. (1900-1987) - ( CCRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore2, JMoore1) - LDS Missionary and general authority Seventy. * Richards, Franklin S. (1849-1934) - (Grandson of Phinehas) a attorney for the LDS Church and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888 and early women's suffrage activist. * Richards, G. William (1918-2005) - ( SRichards, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore2, JMoore1) - LDS Hynm composer and veteran of WWII Battle of the Bulge and the liberation of Nazi death camps. * Richards, George F (1861-1950) - (grandson of Phinehas) Apostle in the LDS Church * Richards, George S (1823-1838) - (son of Phinehas) died in the 1838 Haun's Mill Massacre of Missouri at age 15. * Richards, Henry P (1831-1912) - (son of Phinehas) two time missionary to Hawaii, presented Book of Mormon to the Hawaiian Queen. * Richards, Joseph W, Pvt (1829-1846) (Son of Phinehas), musician in Company A of The Mormon Battalion - He married his cousin, Eliza Ann Peirson (1822-1846), also a granddaughter of Joseph Richards (1762-1840). * Richards, LeGrand (1886-1983) - ( GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore2, JMoore1) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the LDS Church (1938-1952). * Richards, Levi, Dr. (1799-1876) - (Son of Joseph) - Physician to the Mormon Prophet. * Richards, Levi W. (1845-1914) - (only son of Levi) - Secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board. * Richards, Lee G Richards (1878-1950),(grandson of Levi) - famous Utah portrait artist whose paintings adorn many civic and religious buildings in the state and abroad. * Richards, Lynn S (1901-2001) - ( SLRichards2, SLRicahrds1, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore2, JMoore1) a Utah lawyer and politician and a leader in LDS Church who lived to age 100. * Richards, Phinehas (1788-1874) - (brother of Willard) early pioneer leader of the LDS Church * Richards, Sarah (1850-1915) - Wife of Joseph F. Smith, 6th President of the LDS Church. * Richards, Stayner (1885-1953) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Stake President and President of the LDS British Mission. * Richards, Stephen L (1879-1959) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to LDS Church President David O. McKay from 1951 to his death in 1959. Successfuly career in Salt Lake law, politics and business. * Richards, Willard (1804-1854) - (brother of Joseph) - Early LDS Apostle, Counselor to Brigham Young (1801-1877) and eyewitness to the martyrdom of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844). * Richards, William (1730-1793) - father of Joseph Richards, veteran of the French and Indian Wars. W * Smith, Willard R (1884-1972) - ( SERichards, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore2, JMoore1) - He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964. He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. * Smith, Florence (1913) - (daughter of Willard R Smith) was the sixth general president of the Young Women's Mutual Improvement Association of LDS Church (1961-1972). (current age 101, still living). Y * Young, Brigham (1801-1877) - ( ANHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham3, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore2, JMoore1) - 2nd President of LDS Church, led Mormon migration to settle Utah, had many wives and children. * Young, Joseph A (1834-1875) - LDS Apostle, 1st President of LDS Manti Stake, key participant in the Martin Handcart Company Rescue, member of Utah Territorial Legislature and LDS Missionary to England. * Young, Brigham Jr (1836-1903) - LDS Apostle * Klara Young (1894-1994) - born in Fruitland, New Mexico, in 1894, turned 100 years old in 1994. * Marian Young (1899-2004) - last surviving granddaughter of Brigham Young, lived to age 106. Category:Descendancy lists